


They Met By Accident

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Orphan - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met by accident.  She was trying to juggle a washing basket and her sewing basket.  She turned and literally crashed into him</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met By Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about Giselle. Again, not associated with my other Giselle story. Enjoy!

They met by accident. She was trying to juggle a washing basket and her sewing basket. She turned and literally crashed into him. Sending her clean washing to the dusty ground and her sewing basket broken. "Oh I am so sorry!" He knelt down with her and scooped up her washing and put her broken basket in the washing basket. "Madame, are you all right?"

 

"No!" She said angrily and wiped away her angry tears. "I spent all morning washing these and now they are ruined!"

 

He took her smaller hands in his larger hands to calm her down. "It is all right. I will help you." Standing up with her baskets and reaching his hand out to her. That was the start of their friendship.

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day when their friendship changed. She was cleaning the yard tables when he left Treville's office with Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan. He tapped Aramis on the shoulder and approached her. "Evening."

 

"Porthos." She smiled brightly, stopping her chore of wiping down the tables. "I hope you were not in trouble. Whenever I am called into Treville's office I know I am in trouble."

 

He laughed. "In trouble a lot?"

 

"Only when I use colourful language." Biting her lower lip and smiling. Recently, she had felt different feelings towards her friend but she knew it would be impossible for him to think that way about her. Why would he? She was a serving girl and he was a King's Musketeer.

 

"And I think he blames us." He laughed and sat at the table she had been cleaning. She did not sit with him. "Sit with me. We have not had time to talk recently." He reached out and took her hand. Pulling her down next to him.

 

"You have been too busy saving France." She could not help but smile when they talked. He always made her smile.

 

He smiled broadly, proudly. "Someone has to do it."

 

She looked down at their hands. They were still joined together. She bit her lower lip. "I have work to do."

 

"You work hard enough."

 

"I know but I like it."

 

He reached up and pushed a curl of her red hair behind her ear. It had come loose from working. "I know you do." He cupped her cheek and shifted closer to her. He kissed her. It was brief but it was a kiss. "I have wanted to do that from the moment I helped you stand up."

 

"I was crying."

 

"You were beautiful. You are beautiful." He played with the curl that was still loose from her tie. Porthos moved forward and kissed her again. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan smiled. They knew Porthos had fallen in love with this girl bit he just had not done anything about it.

 

* * *

 

Giselle had been reading a book when Porthos surprised her with a bunch of wildflowers "Come with me."

 

She took the flowers with a broad smile. "Where?"

 

"It's a surprise." He nodded to his horse.

 

Her smile fell. "I'm not allowed to leave the Garrison."  
  


"You can." A voice spoke from above.

 

Giselle looked up to see Treville watching them. "Really?" Treville only smiled, nodded and walked away. "I guess so." The two of them stood up and moved to his horse.

 

* * *

 

Porthos took her out of the city until they reached the green meadows, where he stopped and helped her off. "Porthos? Have you kidnapped me?"

 

He laughed loudly as he let his horse wander free. "Not completely." He took her hand and they began to walk. "Though Treville has said I better bring you back in one piece."

 

"Oh right." She laughed as they sat down under a tree together. He had his back against the tree and she sat next to him but with her back against his chest. "This is lovely, thank you." She turned her head to look up at him.

 

He smiled and bent down, kissing her softly. "I'm in love with you, Giselle."

 

Her heart stopped. She was glad that he said it first. She was too embarrassed to have said it first. "I am in love with you too." She shifted to face him properly. "I really do."

 

Porthos kissed her again and she shifted to sit on his lap. "Giselle."

 

"Porthos." She dipped her head down and kissed him. It was just a moment of weakness. They were in the middle of nowhere. They showed each other how much they loved each other.

 

* * *

 

For days, Porthos felt bad. He felt as if he had pushed her to have sex with him. But she was happy even afterwards. They kept their fondness for each other to a minimum in public but when alone, they were happy. But still. He felt guilty. He stood before Treville as he was Giselle's guardian. "You want to marry her?"

 

"I do. She is my equal and I love her. I have never felt like this for someone. Ever." He held his hand in his hands. Twisting it as he was nervous.

 

"I will tell you why she is here." Treville stood up and walked around his desk, standing in front of Porthos. "Her parents were killed when she was 10 years old. She saw everything but they didn't see her. I found her two days later cowering in a cupboard. Her father was my very best friend. We started soldiering together. I was his best man at his wedding and Giselle's godfather. I brought her here to protect her. She was going to be my ward but she wanted to work. I let her. I did not think she would ever fall in love with one of my men."

 

Porthos nodded as his Captain spoke. "I understand. You do know I will protect her with my life. I love Giselle with all my heart. I vowed a few years ago that I would never marry because of my soldiering life. I broke those vows the moment I met her properly. Which is why I have come to you, Captain. She loves you and I respect that."

 

Treville stared at Porthos. He thought for a moment. "I want her to be here everyday. I will keep her employed here. I want her in the Garrison safe. If you are away on missions, she is to stay here. I cannot lose her."

 

"I know." He nodded. "Neither can I."

 

* * *

 

Treville commissioned a new dress for her and he was giving her away. "Your father would be so proud of you." He spoke quietly as they stood outside the chapel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "This was your mother's. I found it broken when I found you. I have only just been able to fix it. I know she would have wanted you to have it on this day."

 

Giselle turned her back on him to allow him to put on the piece of gold jewellery. "I love it. I remember it." It was just a simple gold cross on a gold chain. "Thank you. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and they hugged briefly.

 

"Are you ready?" He held his arm out to her.

 

"As I will ever be..." She started. "Father." Finishing.

 

"Daughter." He smiled even broader than he had when he saw her the first time. Taking her inside and into her new husband.

 

* * *

 

"My lovely wife." He grinned as he carried her into his small home. "It isn't much but it is home." Setting her on her feet before closing the door and locking it.

 

She smiled broadly. "It's perfect. More than I am used to."

 

He took her hands in his. "Thank you for being my wife."

 

"Thank you for asking." Smiling wider as he kissed her knuckles. He gently kissed her.

 

* * *

 

Only two weeks into their marriage and the danger arrived. Porthos was away and she working in the Garrison. Her eyes widened at the image of 5 men entering the Garrison and shooting the nearest Musketeer. "Come with us." He sneered at her.

 

"No!" She shook her head and stood next to the nearest Musketeer. There were at least 19 Musketeers at the Garrison and each of them would protect Giselle until the end. "No! Why would I go with the men who killed my family?"

 

"Because your precious father killed all of mine!" The lead man stepped forward, not blinking at the advancing Musketeers.

 

Giselle had no idea why her father had been killed. Now she knew. "Arrest them." Shouted Treville from above her. But the men were too fast. They were gone from the Garrison, followed by the rest of the Musketeers. "Giselle. Come."

 

She was shaking as she turned away and went up the stairs to Treville. As she reached the top, Porthos came charging in on his horse. She waited for him as he had dismounted and was sprinting up the stairs to her. "Love? Are you all right?"

 

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling as he kissed her fingers. "No. I've been lied to, Porthos." She looked behind her at Treville, who was waiting patiently. "I want you to come in with me." He nodded and followed her silently into Treville's office. She sat down while Porthos stood behind her protectively. "Tell me the truth. For years, you have been a father to me but now I have no idea who you are."

 

Treville sighed and nodded as she spoke. "I am truly sorry, Giselle. I lied to you to keep you safe."

 

"I should know the truth about my father. Did that man tell the truth?"

 

"Yes. But your father was not alone. He went under orders from our Captain. The village was abandoned except for 20 men who were treasonous and we went in to arrest them. It turned into a battle led by your father. Most of the men were killed, a few got away and a few Musketeers were killed also. Those who got away blamed your father. You were five years of age when they first threatened your father. He took you and your mother away. But they followed you all. You know the rest."

 

Porthos' hand was on her shoulder. Squeezing in comfort. "Giselle? Love?"

 

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Tears filled her eyes as she watched him.

 

"You were 10 years old. When your father made me your Godfather, I knew I would protect you at all costs if you lost your parents. At 10, you were too young to understand. I was too scared to tell you. I wanted you to remember your father fondly and never learnt what he did. What we did."

She shook her head. "But why do they want me? Is it because my father killed their family and they want me to suffer too?"

 

"Yes. More than likely." Treville nodded.

 

Porthos knelt beside her. "Love? You're shaking."

 

She was. She was trembling in fear and from suppressing her tears. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

 

"You can't go home. The men are still at large." Treville stood up and walked around the desk, standing next to her. "You need to get away." He reached for a letter on his desk. "I discovered recently that your mother had a sister. She wants to see you. If you go there, you will be safe. No one will know where you have gone."

 

Giselle looked away from Treville to Porthos. "I can't leave you."

 

He reached up and cupped her cheek. "You have to. It's for your own safety."

 

"Will I see you again?"

 

"The village is a 3 day ride." Treville spoke quietly.

 

"You will." Porthos smiled up at her. "I am coming with you. I will not abandon you."

 

"But your commission? You won't abandon your friends." Her tears were now falling down her pale cheeks.

 

He shook his head. "I know. But you are more important. You are my wife."

 

"I know. But stay here. Visit when you can. Write often. You will be needed here." She stood up quickly. "Excuse me." She left as fast as she could. Ignoring Porthos' calls.

 

* * *

 

She and Porthos left in the middle of the night. Leaving their world behind. She couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye to Treville. He watched with sad eyes as she left his care. On the three day journey, they stayed at inns and spent most of their time in bed before moving on to get closer to the coast. Close to where her mother's sister lived. She sat on the saddle in front of Porthos, so she could lean against his warm chest and feel safer with his arms around her.

 

As they rode, he would kiss her cheek or on the top of her head. The ride took them up a hill and when they reached the top, they found themselves looking down at a small fishing village. It was alive with villagers at the shores. "I will stay tonight and then I will have to return to Paris in the morning." He kicked the horse and they rode down the steady hill towards the village.

 

She had no idea who to look for. It did not take long for an older woman rush up to them. "Giselle!"

 

Giselle dismounted with Porthos' help and let the woman envelope her in a hug. "It is lovely to finally meet you." Hugging her aunt tightly.

 

The two women stepped back, smiling at the other. "And you." Cupping her cheeks. "You look so much like your mother." Pushing her hair away from her face. "Who is this?"

 

"This is my husband, Porthos." Giselle smiled and linked her arm with Porthos. "Only a few weeks."

 

"Congratulations." She smiled broadly at her niece. "Are you staying, Monsieur Porthos?"

 

"Only for the night. I have to be in Paris soon." Looking down at his small wife. "But I will return as soon as I can."

 

"Porthos is a member of the King's Musketeers," said Giselle proudly. "I don't mind that he has to go."

 

* * *

 

They were not happy that they were leaving each other the next day. A cottage that belonged to her Uncle was where Giselle would be living. They lay in bed together as the sun rose up. They had not slept at all. "Stay another night," she whispered.

 

"I wish I could, my love." He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "We did promise Treville."

 

She nodded sadly. "When will you return?"

 

He trailed his fingers down her cheek to her neck. "I don't know. Soon I hope."

 

Her hand rested on his warm, strong chest. "I hope it will be within 7 months."

 

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why such a random time frame?"

 

"In 7 months, you will be a father."

 

He laughed and looked down at her torso. "Truly?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh Giselle!" He smiled and kissed her swiftly. "I will be here when your time comes. I want to hold our child the moment they are born."

 

Giselle only laughed as he moved down the bed to her stomach. "What are you doing?"

 

"Speaking to my son or daughter." Looking up at her as he pushed her onto her back. His large hand came to a rest on her stomach. No evidence that their child was growing within her. "Hello my child. I am your Papa. I may not be around very much but I will tell you this: I love you very much."

 

She stared up at the ceiling, smiling as he spoke against her stomach, gently kissing it. She closed her eyes as he moved up her body. "Are you happy?"

 

"More than any man can admit to." He kissed her.

* * *

_Fin_

 


End file.
